


Half a Heart

by heyitsmaggiex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, a little of angst in the beginning, date, half a heart, lilo if your eyes are closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmaggiex/pseuds/heyitsmaggiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a mess, Harry isn't any better, all Liam and Louis wants to do is help. And everything is just one big misunderstanding. </p><p>songfic based off of Half a Heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Heart

_♪ Only half a blue sky_

_Kinda there but not quite_

_I'm walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you ♪_

 

"No Haz... Don't leave me, wait!" Niall called out, but it was no avail, the curly headed boy kept walking and Niall just couldn't seem to catch up. 

Niall was jolt awake by the shock and the cold sweat running down his face. It was that dream again, he clutched his blankets closer and let a traitor tear slip down his face. Niall could't fall asleep, every time he tried, the dream would come back and haunt him, as if telling him that he will never get Harry back. He finally got up and began to rummage through his closet, finding the sweater. The only part of Harry that didn't leave him yet. Niall climbed back into bed, with the sweater in hand, he took a small sniff, finding the scent of Harry slowly fading as he fell asleep hugging it.

~*~

Niall woke up to his phone ringing, reaching blinding towards his bedside table, grabbing his phone and sat up, letting the sweater fall on his lap, he groggily placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Niall, get your butt out of the house and to Rise Cafe, I have big news!" Niall's best friend, Liam yelled into his ear, barely able to contain his excitement. Niall groaned but replied a quick 'alright' and got out of bed, finishing his morning routine, he put on some loose tank top and skinny jeans, grabbed his sunglasses and left the house, walking towards the cafe. 

As Niall walked into the cafe, he can see Liam's hands frantically waving at him, he walked over and took a seat. 

"I got you scrabbled eggs and bacon seeing as you sounded like you just woke up on the phone." Liam gestured towards the plate, eat it while I tell you the big news. Sending Liam a grateful look, Niall dug in. 

"I was chatting with Louis the other day." Niall almost chocked on his bacon when he heard that. Louis? What was Liam doing with Louis?

"We were talking about you... And Harry." Niall immediately stopped eating and sent Liam a glare, "Niall... He's miserable without you. And I can see you are too." 

"Shut up Liam. If he really cared, he wouldn't have left me." Niall retorted, attempting to mask his sadness.

"Niall, there must be a reason why..." Liam coaxed, but before he can say more, Niall interrupted him, 

"There is a perfectly clear reason! He didn't like me in the first place, the minute I mention something about going to the next level, he leaves!" Niall stated, adding a mocking attitude to his speech, "Also, just exactly who's side are you on Liam? Mine or Harry's?" 

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP BECAUSE YOU LOOK SO SAD AND LOST WITHOUT HIM!" Liam exploded, having enough of Niall's questioning, he was just trying to help his friend get the love of his life back! Liam stood up and walked out of the cafe before Niall can say anything else. 

Niall messed up. First he drives his boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, away, now his best friend is mad at him. 

~*~

Harry knew what Louis did, without his permission, Louis went to talk to Liam, trying to get Niall to get back together with him. He knew it was obvious, how much he was suffering, he still didn't want his friend to interfere with his love life. His thoughts were interrupted by his bedroom room swinging open, 

"Harry, get your arse up, we're going out! You need some fresh air." Louis barged in, Harry groaned when Louis opened the curtains, 

"I don't wanna. Besides, it looks like it'd going to rain soon!" Harry argued, refusing to get up. Louis shot him a glare, 

"The sun is out and I am sure that the weather forecast didn't mention any signs of rain today." Louis pulled Harry out of bed, going over to his closet and picking out an outfit for him. 

"Harry, I swear to my grandmother's grave that if you don't get up, I will personally go and kidnap Niall and-" Not wanting to hear the things Louis would do to the poor boy, Harry reluctantly got up. Pushing Louis out of the room to change, he put on the clothes Louis laid out, not bothering to pick out a new outfit. He walked out, finding Louis outside beeping his car's horn, telling Harry to hurry up. 

Harry got into the car just have Louis look at his like he was crazy.

"What?" Harry asked annoyed,

"You. Why are you only wearing a single shoe?" Louis questioned, pointing at his feet. Harry's mouth formed a O as he opened the door and went back to his house, putting on the other shoe. Louis sat in the car, looking at Harry and shaking his head, so much for getting over Niall. 

When Harry got back into the car, 

"I wouldn't be surprise if you suddenly died from half of your heart just disappearing out of thin air." Louis jokes, but it only earned a glare from the curly headed boy. Louis drove them to the Rise Cafe, they were about to walk in when they saw Niall, alone, looking like he's going to cry any second. Harry grabbed Louis hand and walked away, into a park around the area. 

"Harry, you've locked yourself up ever since that... Night, do you want to tell me what happened?" Louis asked, but quickly adding "It's ok if you don't want to..."

"I'll tell you..." Harry began.

~*Cue Flashback*~

Harry looked over at Niall, who was at the passenger's seat of Louis's car, he was truly smitten with Niall and when they are at his door steps, he couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on his lips. Niall looked up nervously as he planned his next words.

"Harry... I... I don't know how to say this... But... Um... I wanted to say..." Niall was trying to confess his feelings, but Harry's thoughts were the complete opposite. 

"Niall..." Harry took in Niall's expression and his imagination got the best of him, "I know what you are trying to say, and I'm sorry." Harry couldn't stand there and wait for Niall to slowly break his heart. He walked into the car and drove away, tears running down his face, little did he know, if he turned around, he would see that Niall looks just as broken.

~*End of Flashback*~

"That's what happened." Harry finished, his mood dampening, them he heard a slap and a sting on his cheeks. 

"What did you do that for!?" Harry yelped, rubbing his cheeks to lessen the pain. 

"You idiot!" Louis insulted, "How are you so sure he was going to break up with you? You could have waited for him to finish! What if he was going to confess his love or something?" The realization hit Harry that maybe that wasn't what Niall was going to say, he immediately ran out of the park into the cafe.

"Niall!" Harry called out, the boy turned around, his eyes growing wide, then hardening. Niall turned around, attempting to ignore Harry.

"Niall," Harry walked closer, "Can we talk?" Niall made a mistake looking up, Harry was giving him his famous puppy dog eyes and Niall eventually caved in, muttering a quick 'fine'. Harry also realized that this was technically his fault for jumping to conclusion, he quickly ordered 2 sandwiches from the counter, grabbing it and Niall's hand, pulling him along and into Louis's car, whose keys were stolen by Harry at the park. He drove them to the forest, their forest, they had found a lake in the clearing in the middle of the forest. He rummaged the trunk of Louis's car, hoping to find a cloth of some kind, Harry settle for a towel. They walked toward the clearing, Harry laid the towel down and sat down on it along with Niall.

"Do you want to continue what I cut off that night." Harry said awkwardly, breaking the silence. 

"I... I was going to tell you that I love you." Harry didn't miss that Niall said it in present tense,

"Niall, I... The reason I left... I thought you were going to break up with me..." Harry trailed off, admitting his mistake. Niall smiled softly at him, "This past week was horrible... I felt like I only had half a heart..."

"So do you want to give me a proper response this time?" Niall asked, smirking.

"Yep." Harry said, before crushing his lips onto Niall's, "I love you too."

 

_♪ I'm half a man at best_

_With half an arrow in my chest_

_I miss everything we do_

_I'm half a heart without you ♪_

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually going to make it have a sad ending because the song didn't really have a happy one, but like... NARRY is too cute to be broken up (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this~
> 
> If anyone's interested to be my beta... you should contact me yeah.


End file.
